band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Madness
Music Madness is the sequel to Christmas with the Blunders. It is a mystery movie where one of the four characters is secretly stealing the group's instruments, and nobody knows who it is. It stars Raina, Liam, Kimi, and Mattie, and also introduces all of the instruments seen before. Kenny is not an antagonist in this movie. This movie also reveals that Kimi's last name is different in this series than the others. Her name was changed from Earl to Kierahara. Plot Raina Foran and her roomate Mattie Walker are in their house, where Raina is playing the recorder she got last Christmas, which she has named Walter. Mattie starts playing hip-hop music during Raina's recorder rendition of My Heart Will Go On, annoying her, causing her to throw Walter, where a black-gloved hand takes him. Raina goes to look for Walter, but can't find him anywhere. Raina hangs up a missing poster to find Walter and calls her friends Liam Ulrich and Kimi Kierahara about it. She tells Kimi to meet her at the library to start a search party, and Kimi agrees. A tornado is spotted heading towards Blunder City, causing Raina, Mattie, Kimi, and Liam to head to the Blunder National Museum to take cover with other civilians during the storm. The quartet manages to get a room in one of the basement areas. They all bring their instruments with them to make sure they don't go missing just in case there is a thief. Liam brings Kenny (Tenor Saxophone) and Randy (Euphonium), Raina brings Thombolena (Trombone), Kimi brings Ofelia (Cello) and Bentley (Small Acoustic Guitar), and Mattie brings Frenchie (French Horn) and The Flute (Flute). They try to get a radio signal, but all they get is static. The group decides to sleep through the storm. They leave the lights and radio on and go to sleep. In her sleep, Mattie utters "I want more instruments." Later, the black-gloved hand turns off the basement lights and steals Bentley, taking him through the basement storage. The door closing wakes up Liam and Raina, who are the only ones in the basement. They see Mattie and Kimi are gone and that the power is out, and Raina suspects the thief made a comeback. They see Bentley is missing just as Mattie comes downstairs, having used the bathroom. Mattie says Kimi is also using the bathroom. Later, Kimi returns just as Raina realizes the power didn't go out, but someone turned the lights off. Raina turns the lights on, and Liam tells Kimi that Bentley was stolen. Kimi accuses Raina and Liam, but they deny it. The group tries to figure out what happened, and Raina and Mattie get into an accusatory fight. Liam seperates them and Kimi suggests they all hide their instruments from each other. They all hide their instruments around the basement, Mattie and Raina apologize, and the group decides not to accuse anyone anymore and go back to sleep. Later, Liam wakes up to check on his instruments. Raina also wakes up, and they share their instruments' locations to each other, due to them trusting each other on not being the thief. They eventually go back to sleep. Later, the black-gloved hand takes Randy, the groups' phones, and Thombolena. Suddenly, lightning strikes, and all four members of the group wake up where they went to sleep. Raina and Mattie realize their phones are gone, and Liam is missing his, too. Kimi still has her phone just in case of an emergency. Raina gives Mattie some watermelon from her lunchbox to comfort her. Raina also suggests they should split up into pairs and check on their instruments. Kimi and Mattie agree to share their instrument locations with each other, and Liam and Raina already know each others'. Liam and Raina realize Thombolena and Randy are gone before falling into a passage in the closet. They end up in the basement storage. Mattie hears them in the storage from the main room, and she and Kimi try to let them out. Liam and Raina manage to escape and leave the storage room open. Raina and Liam show Mattie and Kimi the secret passage, where Kimi points out the missing poster for Walter along with another missing poster that was on the wall in the corner. The group huddles up and try to figure out how they got there. When they finish talking, Raina sees the storage door is somehow closed and locked again. She also realizes they are locked in the basement, and sees that Kenny is missing. Kimi realizes the secret passage is also locked, and Liam and Raina see that Ofelia is gone, upsetting Kimi. Mattie points out her instruments are still present and haven't been stolen. The other three accuse her of being the thief because of this. Mattie denies that she is the thief, and after awhile, she pulls out a gun. Mattie reveals she didn't go to the bathroom earlier, but went to the museum's artillery room to get a loaded gun. She tries to figure out who the thief is, but the group keeps suspecting her. Eventually Raina steals the gun, shifting the blame. Liam also mentioned he spotted a second secret passage that's in the storage and leads upstairs. She accidentally shoots the gun and throws it across the room. Mattie stops the arguing and explains that she figured out who the thief is: Kimi. Mattie explains how she did it. When Raina threw Walter, Kimi entered the house using a spare key Raina gave her and took Walter. After everyone went to the museum and went to sleep, Kimi stole a storage key from one of the officials when she entered, turned off the lights, unlocked the door, and took Bentley through it to eliminate the blame from herself. She then used the second passage to go upstairs to make it look like she was using the bathroom. When the group went to sleep, she stole Randy, the phones, and Thombolena, and took them through the closet passage to hide them. She then managed to make it back to bed just before the thunder struck. After Liam and Raina escaped the storage room, Kimi distracted the group with the missing posters, so when they were huddled up, she stole Ofelia and Kenny, and quickly took them into the storage and locked and closed the door. She then rejoined the group with the closet passage and pretended it was locked. Raina and Liam are in shock as Kimi admits it was her. Raina screams and exclaims that Kimi is no longer her friend. Cast Raina Foran as Raina Liam Ulrich as Liam Kimberly Earl as Kimi Kierahara Mattie Walker as Mattie Frenchie as Herself The Flute as Himself Kenny as Himself Ofelia as Herself 'Rusty' Randy as Himself Louis as Thombolena Bentley as Himself Walter as Himself Easter Eggs When Raina accidentally fires the gun, she throws it and it lands in Autocorrect's head. Category:Life Franchise Category:Movies